The One I Want
by lolita012
Summary: Harry left the wizarding world,now he's back with his fiancé,Sirius and his parents are alive.What happens when his mom and Mrs Weasley try to set him up with Ginny, but Harry wants Celeste. What if they drove Celeste away.Will Harry ever forgive them?H/C
1. Going Back

**Chapter 1**

**Going Back**

Harry Potter was in his office at King Manor, he was thinking back when he finished Hogwarts and ran away from the Order and Voldemort leaving behind Hermione, Ron, Remus and his ex-girlfriend Ginny.

Harry had to get away from the war, all the lies and deaths. He knew he would have to go back to fight Voldemort. He was happy with his fiancée Celeste, she was a beautiful women. She attracted guys like flies, but she wasn't a veela surprisingly. She had jet black silky hair that fell in soft curls to her shoulders. Her skin was fair and her eyes were the lightest blue you ever seen almost white.

She had an amazing body, curves in all the right places, her chest was pretty big but not to big. Her dad is Ricardo King, a very wealthy businessman who unfortunately left this world leaving Celeste everything. Harry looked at his desk at the pictures. He had a picture of him and Celeste on the day he proposed to her. She was wearing a sapphire blue dress that was a halter top. It had white pearls creating an amazing design around her body. Her hair was straight and layered, she was stunning. Harry looked at the other pictures, one caught his eye, it was Selene in the huge fountain in their living room. The fountain was gold. Selena was wearing an amazing black dress and posing. They turned off the fountain that day. Harry looked at the gold cursive writing at the bottom of the picture.

"Statuesque beauty…perfect description" he mumbled. All of a sudden he felt soft, warm hands covering his eyes. Harry smelled jasmine

"Celeste" he said. The person removed her hands and of course it was Selene.

" You're the only person that can sneak up on me…Your quiet and graceful" Harry said quietly

"Our training paid off…What's wrong? Normally you would have felt a slight presence near you"

Truth was Harry and Celeste met at Dragon Blood Academy, Harry got an invitation after he ran away. They specialized in multiple ways of fighting and killing. They taught how to be graceful, agile, dangerous, menacing and much more. Qualities Harry and Celeste had but normally didn't show incase people got too curious. Harry sighed

"Your thinking about them and Voldemort" guessed Celeste. She went started massaging Harry's shoulders. Harry rubbed his tired eyes

"I'll have to go back to fight Voldemort."

Celeste kept quiet for a sec

"You won't be alone" she told him. Harry nodded

"I've been thinking…Maybe I-we should leave tomorrow." Celeste nodded

"Send them a letter Harry I know you want to" she said with amusement in his eyes

"You know me too well" Celeste laughed

"What kind of future wife would I be" she said before kissing him.

Once Celeste left, Harry took out a parchment, a quill and ink. He didn't know how to start his letter.

Dear Order,

I know most of you must be worried sick and mad that I send a letter a year after leaving Hogwarts. I wrote a letter to tell you all I'll be coming back tomorrow. If you have a response, send a letter with Achilles. The letter and Achilles are untraceable so don't try.

See you guys soon

Harry Potter

Harry sealed the letter with a wax seal. The crest of the Kings, it was 2 swords crossed and a crown placed were the swords cross. Harry whistled a little tune and a huge black and white. It was Celeste's eagle, Hedwig died after being shot by a hunter while she was crossing the forest. He replaced her with a beautiful black and sapphire blue phoenix named Athena.

"Give this letter to any member of the order you meet" Harry said before she flew off.

"Dinner is served" said Celeste coming in to see Achilles flying in the distance. " You sent the letter" she said. Harry nodded before turning and smiling at her. He picked her up bridal style, Celeste giggled. She could see not being able to send a letter to the Order to reassure them had been a huge pain

. "Someone's in a very good mood" giggled Celeste. Instead of dining at the dinner table, they took their plates and dined while watching TV in their home cinema.

At HQ everyone was dining, everyone was there including Lily, James and Sirius. Sirius came back from the veil after it threw him in a foreign country. He came back with Julia a beautiful Spanish woman. James and Lily were in hiding. They had Christopher a 17 year old son and Amada their 16 year old daughter.

"Mom… do you know if our brother is ever going to come back" asked Amanda. Lily smiled sadly

"I hope so" she said looking at Dumbledore who nodded sadly

"Don't worry Amanda…He'll show some sign of life" he told her. Just then an eagle flew in the kitchen. There were screams of amazement and terror.

" It's an eagle" said Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes "I think we all came to that conclusion Ronald" Ron blushed crimson red. He and Hermione were engaged.

"There's a letter attached to its talon" said Ginny reaching for it.

Achilles narrowed his eyes and looked around. He saw Dumbledore and brang the letter to him, Dumbledore took it and smiled kindly at the eagle who stuck its chin up in pride. "Who's it from professor?" asked Christopher. Professor Dumbledore opened the letter and read it, he smiled "It's from Harry" he whispered. All of a sudden everyone started talking.

"Oh my god! Christopher, I think he's coming back" said Ginny taking his hand and squeezing it. He and Ginny became close and he wanted to ask her out soon." What does it say" asked Sirius Professor Dumbledore smiled

"He's coming back"

Lily started crying of joy, James hugged her. Amanda smiled and Christopher got hugged by Ginny.

"When is he coming back professor?" asked a voice, it was Draco Malfoy who turned to the light side, after his father's death by Voldemort's hand.

"Tomorrow Draco" said Dumbledore. He quickly wrote on the other side of the parchment.

Dear Harry,

It's good to hear that you're coming back. You don't know how happy we are to hear from you after so long. We have a surprise for you at Hogwarts were you'll stay in your own room.

Good to finally hear from you

Professor Dumbledore

Celeste fell asleep in Harry's arms while they were watching spider-man. Harry played with a lock of her black hair; he wondered how everyone would react to her.

"They better be polite and nice… I want her to have a good first impression of my so called family" he said out loud. Just then there was a peck on the window. Achilles was back. Harry quickly opened the window and read the letter from Dumbledore

"What's this surprise? I hope it's not a surprise party" he thought. He stroked Achilles feathers to check for any injuries or tree branches before he flew off.

He looked back at Celeste's sleeping body. He picked her up and brang her upstairs.

end of first chapter


	2. Suprise

**Chapter 2**

**Suprise**

The next morning, they were getting ready to leave

"Why do we have to leave so early" asked Celeste.

"To surprise them… Wanna make my grand entrance" Celeste rolled her eyes and smiled. She was wearing her new black dress that had straps. It had two slits on each side all the way half past her thighs. Her hair was straight and layered. She put eyeliner and mascara so her blue eyes will be the first thing people will look at. She covered herself with a black cloak, and fastened it with a diamond crown pin. She had 2 belt fastened on her thighs really high so you couldn't see it because of the slit. There was a knife and a gun on each belt. Her 2 wands were invisible and attached in her 2 invisible wand holsters on each arm. Harry was wearing emerald green silk button down shirt, the first button was undone. His pants were black as well as his shoes. He also had 2 wands attached on each arm in his wand holsters. He had a black belt with invisible 2 gun holster and knife holsters.

"You ready?" he asked Celeste. She nodded. Harry shrunk their suitcases and pocketed them.

At Hogwarts, everyone including the Order was having breakfast

"When do you think he'll be here professor?" asked Julia. Sirius told her so much about his godson; she couldn't wait to meet him.

"Probably near dinner" he told them. All of a sudden the doors of the Great Hall banged open. Two cloaked strangers were standing in the middle of the doors

"Who are you people?" asked Moody pointing his wand at them as well as the rest of the order.

"Is that how you treat a friend? I'm hurt moody" said Harry before putting down his hood. Celeste kept hers up.

"Harry!" squealed Hermione before running up to him, instead of hugging him, Hermione slapped him. Celeste glared at Hermione, Hermione turned to her, and all she saw was the most amazing eyes she ever saw.

"What was that for?" asked Harry, Hermione turned to him

"You should have never left! Don't you know we love you and were worried sick?" Celeste rolled her eyes at all the drama; she went and sat down catching everyone's attention. They pointed their wands at her

"Put your wands down" Harry said lazily. Celeste crossed her legs; the slits on each side of her black dress were showing her long, fair legs. Celeste rolled her eyes and used her cloak to cover her legs turning everyone's attention back to Harry.

" Look, I'm sorry Hermione." he said.

Hermione hugged him "Don't ever do that again" she said breaking down. Harry rubbed her back, once Hermione broke away; Harry looked around the table, and froze. He looked at Sirius, Lily and James. The he looked at Amanda and Christopher. Amanda looked exactly like Lily except she had James eyes and hair color. Christopher had Lily's emerald green eyes and his hair was wavy red.

"Harry… You of course know James, Lily and Sirius but may I present to you Julia, Sirius's girlfriend and your brother and sister, Amanda and Christopher Potter.

"What? Wait if I have a brother and sister and my parents that means they were never dead?" asked Harry confused. Dumbledore nodded, Harry felt anger boil inside him. He lived with the Dursley's and had miserable summers only to find out his parents were always alive. Celeste sensing Harry's anger stood up and went beside him.

"They were into hiding, Christopher is a year younger while Amanda is two years younger than you" said Professor Dumbledore.

"So I had to live with the Dursleys while my parents were always alive and living with my other siblings?" Dumbledore nodded. Harry felt like punching a brick wall. Just then he sensed something. He looked at Celeste, she sensed it too "Let's go... coming near the castle" whispered Celeste.

**end of chapter 2**


	3. Attack

_What? Wait if I have a brother and sister and my parents that means they were never dead?" asked Harry confused. Dumbledore nodded, Harry felt anger boil inside him. He lived with the Dursley's and had miserable summers only to find out his parents were always alive. Celeste sensing Harry's anger stood up and went beside him. _

_"They were into hiding, Christopher is a year younger while Amanda is two years younger than you" said Professor Dumbledore._

_ "So I had to live with the Dursleys while my parents were always alive and living with my other siblings?" Dumbledore nodded. Harry felt like punching a brick wall. Just then he sensed something. He looked at Celeste, she sensed it too "Let's go... coming near the castle" whispered Celeste._

* * *

Together they turned and left the Great Hall

"Harry wait!" shouted Sirius. Everyone stood up and followed them out. When they all got outside, they stood in shock. An army of death eaters were coming straight for the castle.

" Everyone back inside" shouted Harry. He unhooked his pin and threw it on the ground. You could see his muscular form. Celeste unhooked hers also and threw her. Everyone stared at her, she was beautiful "What are you waiting for?" she shouted.

The order stayed put except James, Lily, Sirius, Julia, Christopher, Ginny, Amanda, Hermione and Ron.

"Go!" shouted Harry at the rest who stayed. They didn't show any sigh of retiring so Celeste put up a shield blocking spells from coming in or out the shield and the others couldn't leave the shield to come on the battlefield. The Order members weren't happy but Harry ignored them. Celeste took out her knifes while Harry took out his guns and started firing. Celeste ran to the Death Eaters and stared fighting them. She sliced the throats of a few and stabbed others; she had blood coming all over her dress and hands. Noticing there were a lot more coming towards them, they took out the wands and started firing curses.

Harry was fighting with Nott when a slicing curse hit his shoulder; Harry hissed in pain but kept fighting. The order watched in horror as Celeste shot a border line dark curse at a death eater disintegrating his skin and intestine. They watched as Harry stabbed a death eater. Noticing they were getting beat. The death eaters retreated, leaving Celeste and Harry panting. Celeste of blood, her face had specks of blood, her hands were covered in blood, and her dress was ripped, the straps were broken. Harry had blood seeping trough his shirt from the wound and blood all over himself but other than the specks of blood on his face he was ok.

Celeste noticing the wound ran to him

"You alright?" she asked. Harry nodded. They turned to the Order, the shield was no longer but the order member didn't notice

"Were getting kind of rusty" said Harry. Celeste nodded; together they went back to the Order

"Are you crazy? You could've gotten hurt" Mrs Weasley told Harry. Harry sighed before making his way to the Great Hall. Seeing their son covered in blood, Lily and James ran to him.

"You alright honey?" asked Lily. Harry ignored her and went to sit down. He unbuttoned his shirt before taking it off. The women were staring at his toned and tan chest. Celeste took of his belt and his wand holsters as well as his wand

"I realized you don't have glasses anymore Harry" said Ron. Harry nodded and cracked his knuckles.

Celeste took her wand and look over the wound. She cast an incantation, the wound closed. Harry took his stuff and stretched out

"Where's our rooms?" he asked Professor Dumbledore.

"We didn't get a room ready for your guest…would she mind sleeping in the Gryffindor common room?" Harry sighed

"Don't worry about it…Where's my room?" Mrs Weasley as well as Lily, Ginny, Hermione and Amanda frowned

"West wing, portrait of a lion, password Lion Pride" Harry looked at Celeste who nodded and left.

Everyone else left except, The Potters, the Weasley's, Sirius, Julia, Remus, Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall. Ginny came up to him and hugged him, noticing he still didn't put his shirt back on she broke away face flushed

"It's good to have you back Harry" she said smiling. Harry smiled back

"Me as well as everyone else missed you…Don't ever leave alright?" she said softly. Harry smiled, he nodded and hugged her. Christopher cleared his throat and came beside Ginny causing them to break away.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Christopher" Harry shook his hand. He looked exactly like his mom, Harry felt his heart broke. He and Amanda spent all their lives with parents who cared about them while he lived with the Dursleys.

"Look Harry…I know this may come as a shock, I know I did when I found out I had another brother. You're probably mad we spent our life with mom and dad but you went on these great adventures with Ron and Hermione. I would love to live your life" said Amanda moving up to him.

Harry clenched his fists

"No you don't want my life. You would rather love having a family who cares and loves you. Come home every night to your family. My adventures aren't as fun as Ron or Hermione tells you. They probably left some stuff so you wouldn't get scared. You wouldn't want to almost get killed. I don't want you to feel as tough you have to come up to me and act all sweet and tell me I'm your role model. You don't even know me!"

Amanda felt the tears well up in her eyes, Christopher pointed a finger at Harry "Don't talk to my sis like that, she only tried to get to know you."

Harry glared at him "Keep pointing that finger and I'm going to break it in pieces. Don't you forget she's my sis too" Harry said before walking away.

Everyone was silent

"What happened to our son James?" asked Lily, tears in her eyes as she watched him leave the Great Hall

"I don't know Lils but we'll get him back don't worry". Lily hugged her husband.

end of chapter 3


	4. His Mistress

"Uncle Sirius what's up with him? I was trying to be nice to him" asked Amanda

Julia looked at his retreating back.

"It looks as though he's been trough so much in his life" she told Sirius.

Sirius looked sadly at them

"Harry was forced to grow up faster than a teenager should" James and Lily joined the conversation.

"Why Sirius?" asked Lily.

Ron was the one who answered the question.

"He has the weight of the world on his shoulders, and that caused him to become an adult faster than any one should. He detest pity"

Amanda frowned

"But…I didn't even give him pity" she told Ron.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and Amanda sighed

"Ok…I may have felt bad, he didn't get to live with mom and dad but he doesn't have to turn into such a jerk"

"I would recommend you guys not to talk about him behind his back… He would get mad and probably turn into a _jerk_" A voice said putting en emphasis on jerk.

They all turned to see Celeste, Ron and Christopher practically drooled, she took a shower and was clean, she was wearing her red silk night robe that was up to her thighs and she had a silk bathrobe on that she left untied.

"What's your relationship with my son?" asked Lily. Celeste came near them

"When he's ready to talk to you guys…he'll tell you himself" she said.

Lily got mad

"Listen here, Harry's my son and I have the right to know"

Celeste smiled

"Won't you rather hear it from your son's mouth? You're less likely to have a heart attack" she said before leaving the Great Hall.

Lily stood there eyes wide

"I think I know what their relationship is" she said. Everyone looked at her

"She's his mistress".

James laughed

"What that can't be true" he said. Lily glared at him

"But the facts are all there, they want to share a room together, not once have they hold hands or even kissed in public, if they were dating, they would be laughing together or something"

Everyone couldn't deny the facts that the evidence is all there.

"I always wanted to have a mistress" said James causing everyone to laugh after Lily slapped him.

Behind the Great Hall doors, a shadow was listening in on their conversation.

"His mistress, that's what she thinks I am?" thought Celeste. She shook her head and quietly went back up to their room

"A king's pride" she said. Soon after she came in their room, she had changed their password, it was her family motto. Harry was in the shower when Celeste went in their bedroom. She took of her bathrobe and got in bed. Just as Harry came out, wearing only a red towel around his waist.

"Where did you go?" he asked her. Celeste smiled

"You'll never guess what?" she said kicking off the sheets and standing up.

Harry smiled

"What?"

"Your mom thinks I'm your mistress" Harry eyes widened and he started laughing.

"Your for real?" he asked her. Celeste nodded, Harry came up to her

"Well, you aren't my mistress but you sure can play the part" he said winking at her. Celeste smirked

" So you want them to believe I'm your mistress?" Harry nodded and got closer to her.

"How bout we start now" he barely whispered before kissing her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and Celeste wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry's hand went underneath her night dress and Celeste giggled as he tickled he side. Just then there was a knock on the door. Harry groaned and stepped away from her. Harry kissed one last time, this time slipping down her night dress straps. When there was another knock on the door, Harry broke away and left to go open.

It was Ron and Hermione with Remus and Sirius

"Hey Harry" said Remus, Harry smiled and gave him a one armed hug.

"Good to see you mate" said Ron who whistled after looking around his room.

"So this is the living room?" he asked Harry who nodded. Just then Celeste appeared, her straps still of her shoulders and her night dress was wrinkled up, Celeste quickly smoothed it down. And pulled up her straps smacking her lips together, she still had her makeup on.

"Hi" she greeted them before leaving

"Is she your girlfriend?" asked Sirius, inwardly Harry smirked but outwardly he looked confused

"Celeste? No she's just a good friend" said Harry. The others looked shocked. Hermione cleared her troath

"This has been nice and all but we need to get our rest. You coming Ronald?" she said before leaving. Ron left after her and then Remus and Sirius followed.

Harry wasn't sure if this mistress idea was going to be so much fun after all.

"So? What happened?" Celeste asked him once he came back in the room

"Celeste I don't think this mistress thing is such a good idea" he told her, while getting into bed. Celeste nodded

"Yea, is it just me or do they look at me like I'm a cheap whore" Harry rolled his eyes

"Things aren't that crazy" he said before cuddling up next o her and turning off the lights.

"Goodnight, I love you" said Celeste. Harry kissed her neck "Love you too".

end of ch.4


	5. Love Triangle

_"Goodnight, I love you" said Celeste. Harry kissed her neck "Love you too"._

* * *

The next morning, Celeste put on hip hugger jean and a yellow halter top paired with yellow sandals with diamond studs.

Harry was already gone to the Great Hall, she quickly hurried there, everyone was already there eating. Celeste looked for a spot next to Harry to find it occupied by Ginny. Normally, Celeste would have demanded for Ginny to move but she thought they needed time to catch up since he left for so long. So she sat next to Christopher, seeing Harry's confused look, she shrugged. On the other side of the table Molly and Lily were talking.

"You see the way she doesn't care that another girl is sitting next to him, she's his mistress I'm sure of it and the fact that she didn't even say good morning, not even a kiss on the cheek" said Lily

Molly nodded "That is kind of suspicious". Lily and Molly continued to watch Celeste.

"Hermione told Amanda and Ginny that when her, Ron, Remus and Sirius went to see him in his room, Celeste appeared her night dress practically falling of her form and wrinkled.

Molly gasped "No…You must be joking" Lily shook her head and Molly glared at Celeste.

"Harry used to be such a good boy…She turned him into a sex hungry machine" said Molly. Celeste turned to them, Lily and Molly quickly looked away. Celeste sighed, stood up and left the Great Hall. She went outside to sit down in front of the lake and throw rocks.

She felt a presence behind her and turned around, it's Harry

"What's wrong?" Celeste sighed and kept throwing rocks out at the lake.

"Is it just me or does your mom and Mrs Weasley don't like me very much. Your mom probably doesn't want the whore near her son". Harry sat down next to her and took her in his arms "You're not a whore and if my mom or Mrs Weasley thinks otherwise…well fuck em" Celeste laughs and Harry kissed her forehead and started tickling her, Celeste laughed so hard her face was red.

"Come on, lets go back in" he said before taking her hand and bringing her in. They walked back in the Great Hall were an Order meeting was going on.  
"Nice of you guys to join us" said professor Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes. Lily looked at Celeste's face and turned to Molly who surprised her.

"Lily… My lord her face its flushed red. What have those two been doing?" Lily shook her head.

"I think its pretty obvious Molly"

Molly had tears in her eyes "Poor Harry…We have to do something to get her away from him" Molly said. Lily nodded and looked around, Ron and Hermione were listening intently to professor Dumbledore, Amanda was talking quietly with Julia and Ginny was listening intently to professor Dumbledore while Christopher tried to make her laugh.

"I have an idea" she told Molly who raised an eyebrow.

"Ginny. Ginny and Harry would make a cute couple and think of the cue grandkids we'll have" gushed Lily. Molly smiled with a dreamy look on her face " I can already imagine their weeding, A winter wedding with team winter wonderland to bring out the pink of Ginny's face and her stunning white dress"

Lily smiled.

"We have to find a way to get them together" she whispered. Molly nodded and they both turned to pay attention to Professor Dumbledore.

"Severus has informed me that some of the death eaters are going to Mme Malkins for the upcoming ball of the ministry. I need 2 of our teens to go and spy." Lily and Molly smiled.

"I think Harry should go" said Lily

"I think Ginny should go" said Molly

"I think Celeste should go" said Harry

Ginny looked eyes wide at her mom, and Celeste looked mad, she knew what the mom's were planning and she wasn't about to let their plan work " Professor, Me and Harry know how to spy and sneak up on people it'll be no problem but Ginny, I don't think she's so…graceful" said Celeste.

Ginny narrowed her eyes "I can perfectly do this" she told Celeste standing up. Professor Dumbledore raised his hand "All in favor of Harry raise their hands" A few people including Lily, Molly, Hermione, Ron, Amanda and James.

"All in favor of Harry and Celeste raise their hands" almost everyone raised their hands including, Julia, Christopher, Remus and Sirius.

" Not that I have anything against you Ginny but after seeing them fight yesterday, I can be reassured they know how to defend themselves." said Remus.

Christopher nodded "Don't be mad at me" he whispered. Ginny nodded sadly, she felt her heart break when Harry smiled at Celeste and frowned "I can't still have feeling for him?" she thought to herself.

"Alright, Harry, Celeste I hope you can act and be discreet. You better get ready, the death eaters are supposed to be at Mme Malkins in 15 minutes." said Professor Dumbledore. Harry and Celeste left the Great Hall.

"Why did they want Ginny, she wouldn't be able to fight death eaters especially if there's 4 of them" Harry said angrily.

"It's your mom and Mrs Weasley, they want to separate us" whispered Celeste. Harry stopped.

"What?" he asked. Celeste sighed.

"Your mom and Mrs Weasley are trying to separate us and get me out of your life for good and they're using Ginny to do it"

Harry shook his head "You're jumping to conclusions Celeste…They'll never do that"

Harry got in their room while Celeste stood there fist clenched.

"Maybe coming here was a bad idea" she thought before going in. She slipped on the dress; she was wearing when Harry proposed to her, sapphire blue halter top with pearls around her body creating a nice design. Celeste looked at her hand, their engagement ring, its surprising that no one noticed. It was a beautiful diamond ring, she loved it. Celeste put on a white cloak with a silver crown pin with sapphire blue jewels. She used mousse to make it look like her hair had wet curls.

"You ready?" Harry asked her coming in the room, he stopped and looked at the dress "The dress you wore when I proposed" he said quietly. Celeste nodded.

"You ready?" he asked her, Celeste nodded and together they left the room. Harry was wearing a black tuxedo pants with a white, perfectly ironed button down shirt. The only button that was undone was the top one. He had a black cloak with the Potter Crest pin.

When they entered the Great Hall, everyone's jaw dropped

"Alright Harry…Here is some galleons to make it look like your really there to buy" said Professor Dumbledore. Harry shook his head

"Its ok professor, I have my own money" he said before they were handed a port key. A lock of Ginny's hair tied by a red ribbon.

"For good luck" said Ginny. Celeste glared "Who does this bitch think she is" she thought. She looked at Christopher who looked pissed himself.

"We have all the luck we need thanks" Celeste told Ginny giving her back the lock of hair. Ginny took it "But-"Harry cut her off "Sorry about that Gin." He said holding the end of the lock feeling it.

"You guys-"started Ron but was cut off when Celeste interrupted him.  
"I think we should go Harry" she said. She was about to grab the lock when both Harry and Ginny disappeared "What is the meaning of this?" she asked Ron.

"I tried telling you guys it was a _port key_" said Ron putting en emphasis on port key. Celeste stormed out the Great Hall and outside. She picked up a rock and took out her wand.

"This isn't happening" she said out loud before transforming the rock into a port key and appearing outside an alley close to the leaky cauldron.

end of chapter 5!


	6. Undercover

_"This isn't happening" she said out loud before transforming the rock into a port key and appearing outside an alley close to the leaky cauldron._

* * *

She quickly got out the alley and went in the leaky cauldron; she quickly spotted Harry and Ginny. She grabbed Ginny's hand and brang her outside. Leaving a shocked Harry behind, she brang Ginny to the alley and picked up a stone "Stay away from Harry" she told her before transforming the stone into a port key and shoving it in her hand. After taking a deep breath, Celeste turned around to find Harry looking at her with a mix of shock and disapproval. 

"Why did you do that?" he asked her, Celeste narrowed her eyes.

"What? You wanted her to stay?" she asked him.

Harry shook his head "Lets go" he told her before leaving the alley and going into the leaky cauldron.

Celeste followed him and together they went into Diagon Alley.

"I don't like that Ginny girl" Celeste blurted out. Harry frowned

"You don't even know her" he said, as they went towards Mme Malkins. Celeste sighed

"She's trying to take you away from me" Harry shook his head and opened the door for her. Back at Hogwarts, Ginny came in the Great Hall,

"You alright dear?" asked Mrs Weasley, Ginny nodded and sat down next to Christopher. A screen appeared showing Harry opening the door for Celeste.

"Lets go see the women's section" said Celeste, Harry offered her his hand that she gladly took. When they arrived in the woman's section, Bellatrix Lestrange, Nott, Goyle and Crabbe were there.

"What do you think of this dress" Celeste asked Harry who found it perfect. They made their way to the changing room, just as Bellatrix and the others were going.

"Crabbe you idiot, were not going to ambush the ball" they heard Bellatrix whisper to Crabbe on their way to the changing room. Celeste got in the one beside Bellatrix. Surprisingly Nott came in with her after watching that no one was looking. Harry left to go to the men's section, following Goyle and Crabbe.

"So Nott, did the dark lord say anything about what are job is at the ball?" Celeste heard Bellatrix ask Nott.

" He wants us to find Harry Potter and spy on him. As well as is beauty."

I never saw her but we told me she's a goddess" Celeste rolled her eyes. Ginny frowned and glared at Celeste on the screen.

"I saw her; she looks kind of like that girl with the sapphire blue dress in the store with the guy." Celeste heard Bellatrix say. Her eyes widened and she quickly left the changing room without making a sound. At the men's section, Harry was listening to Crabbe and Goyle's conversation.

"What are we doing here again?" Goyle asked Crabbe.

"Were supposed to lure away that guy with the black cloak. Bella and Nott are going to corner the girl and get info out of her. Seems the guy is Potter undercover and the girl's is his sidekick, girlfriend, mistress or whatever" answered Crabbe.

"What's the point?" asked Goyle

"Well, their spying on us, so we talk about fake information so they don't know that the dark lord is planning on kidnapping Lily to get to Potter" answered Crabbe.

"But won't they know our plan know that you said it?" asked Goyle

"Obviously not, were whispering stupid"

Harry heard enough, he quickly left them in search of Celeste, halfway he found her.

"They know…lets go now" he whispered. Together, they left the store and quickly used the port key Harry made. The screen closed, everyone was scared for the two teens. Just when Remus was about to stand up, the Great Hall doors open and Celeste and Harry come in.

end of chapter


	7. Secrets Revealed

_"They know…lets go now" he whispered. Together, they left the store and quickly used the port key Harry made. The screen closed, everyone was scared for the two teens. Just when Remus was about to stand up, the Great Hall doors open and Celeste and Harry come in._

* * *

"Harry are you ok?" asked Lily going up to him and hugging. At first Harry tensed up but then he relaxed and hugged her back. He nodded and broke away. Celeste frowned, for the first time, she got caught in a trap, and she felt so stupid.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. No one knew, not even me" said Harry, once everyone went back to their business. Before she could answer, Ginny interrupted

"Are you ok Harry? I was so worried something was going to happen to you" Celeste sighed and stormed off.

"I'll be right back Ginny?" said Harry before running after Celeste, he found her outside staring out at the lake.

"What's wrong?" Celeste sighed.

"Harry haven't you realized we didn't have one single conversation without being interrupted by Ginny or your mom? Don't you find that a tad weird?" Celeste felt the tears well up in her eyes but forced herself not to cry.

"Everyone is just overwhelmed by my return Celeste, they think I'm going to disappear again and they just want to catch up on the lost time" said Harry putting an arm around her waist. Celeste nodded before together they went back in the hall.

"How come Ginny, is the only who wants to catch up the lost time? What about Ron or Hermione? You guys aren't really talking"

Harry sighed

"Too much going on can't really sit and talk to them"

Celeste nodded before turning around

"I'm headed to our room" she said before walking away. When Harry went back into the Great Hall, Professor Dumbledore just closed the order meeting. Harry sat next to Christopher.

"Yo Christopher…I guess we started on the wrong foot" Harry said. Christopher nodded, never taking his eyes of Ginny, Harry noticed that.

"She's pretty isn't she?" Harry asked him. Christopher nodded and frowned.

"She's your ex right?" Harry nodded and looked at Ginny who turned and smiled at him.

"You know what I don't get?" Harry frowned and shrugged

"You come back all high and mighty when me and Ginny have something close and you think you can take her away from me" continued Christopher. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Me and Ginny its over. It was over last year" said Harry before standing up and heading to Ron and Hermione who were talking to Julia. Harry realized he didn't have the time to talk to her and get to know her either.

"Harry come here please" called out Mrs Weasley. Harry sighed and went over.

"Yes Mrs Weasley"

"Call me Molly dear"

"Anyways Harry, we would like to know if you have a date for the ball" interfered Lily. Harry shook his head.

"But-"he started but was cut off by Mrs Weasley.

"Can you do us a big favor? It's Ginny's birthday soon and her long time dream was to be announced at a ball, everyone's eyes on her. Would you be her date? It would make such an amazing birthday present!" said Mrs Weasley. Harry stood speechless, he looked at Ginny, she was smiling and laughing with Amanda.

"I guess I can" said Harry.

Mrs Weasley and Lily hugged him, Harry smiled then a thought struck him.

"Shit Celeste" he whispered before running out to Miss Mrs Weasley and Lily giving each others high fives. Harry took a deep breath and went in his room, Celeste was on the couch reading a book.

"Hey babe" Harry said weakly, Celeste turned to him and smiled weakly.

"Look I know I haven't been on the best of terms with your mom and I…." Celeste trailed off seeing Harry's face. He looked tired and in deep thought.

"You alright baby?" she asked him, moving closer to him. Harry sighed.

"Look Celeste, you know about the ball…well I was talking to my mom and Mrs Weasley" Celeste moved away from Harry, eyes suddenly distrustful.

"Your were talking to your mom and Mrs Weasely…and…." she raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"They asked me to be Ginny's escort at the ball, she never been to one and it's her birthday soon" Harry looked at Celeste eyes begging for her to understand.

"WHAT! How dare you Harry?! We were already planning to go together…You know what, I had enough of this. I'm getting out of here" said Celeste before running out. Harry ran after her but lost her. Harry sighed and walked to the great hall.

When he arrived, everybody was there except Celeste. The womans were looking at catalogues trying to find the best dress for them.

"Any of you guys saw Celeste?" Harry asked to everyone in the room, they all turned to him.

"You mean she gone?" asked Lily trying to hide her happiness, Harry nodded.

"Well good riddance. I never liked that girl" said Mrs Weasley. Everyone started talking.

"She was so mean to Ginny!" he heard Hermione say. Harry clenched his fist and took a deep breath.

"ENOUGH!" he shouted, everyone turned to him.

"What's wrong Harry?" asked Ginny, coming towards him.

"I'm not going to stand here and listen to you guys talk bad about Celeste" he told her.

Once Ginny was in front of him, she frowned.

"Why do you care? She's only your mistress" said Ginny.

Harry clenched his jaw.

"CELESTE IS MY FIANCE!" shouted Harry. Everyone went deadly quiet.

"W-what?" Lily choked out, Harry turned to her.

"She was right wasn't she? You and Mrs Weasley were trying to hook me up with Ginny" Lily's eyes widened.

"Harry you have to understand-"she started but Harry cut her off.

"No! After I found out you guys were always alive and living with your other kids, I didn't hold a grudge against you guys, and I let it go. And now you come here and pull this shit! You know what all of you stay away from me."

Harry turned and started walking away. Ginny ran up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Harry, I know my mom and your mom did something horrible but what about me? I never meant to hurt you; I didn't even know what they were planning. What about me?" she said. Harry froze.

"You'll survive" he said before walking out the door.

End of chapter


	8. I Need Time To Think

_"You'll survive" he said before walking out the door._

* * *

When he was a safe distance from the great hall, Harry ran to their room. He stopped in the lobby. The room was quiet, Harry walked to the room they shared together. Celeste's things were gone, Harry walked over to the bed, and a note was lying on the silk sheets. Harry picked it up and read it.

_My love, _

_I know this hurts you as much as it hurts me but I have to do this. I can't sit around and watch as Mrs Weasley and your mom make me look like a cheap whore and try to break us up. We have been trough so much together and I tried to get passed this but I can't. I wished you would have listened to me, but I understand it was your family and you will never think that they'll lie to you. I just want to take some time and truly decide if I really belong here with you. _

_I know this may hurt you but as much as I may miss you, I'm doing this for me. _

_Celeste _

_PS: I love you, I know leaving may not show it but I really do _

Harry could see Celeste was crying while writing this. There were wet spots on the parchment. He clenched the paper and started sobbing. He lay on the bed, the pillows smelled like her. He took one and pressed it against his chest. He looked around the room. Everything that belonged to her was gone and he felt so empty. Harry stood up.

"I have to find her" he thought before packing all his stuff. That night, Harry left Hogwarts in search of Celeste.

He caught a train at Hogsmeade and looked himself in a compartment; he closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep.

Celeste was quickly packing her stuff at King Manor, she knew Harry was probably already on the train coming back. She took a few things, she wasn't planning on leaving forever, just to clear her mind. Celeste was about to leave but instead of walking to the front door, she ran upstairs and took a piece of paper and a pen. She didn't know why she was doing this; she thought that maybe Harry finally told off his mom and Mrs Weasley to then come look for her. If he really loved her he would right?

Celeste shook her head to get rid of her thoughts and concentrated on her letter. Once she was done, she quickly went in the cab waiting for her at the front of the manor. She got in and told the cab to drive her to the airport. Harry was getting of the train and on his way to King Manor. The cab he was in was driving slowly.

"Could you drive a little faster?" Harry asked the driver, the driver shook his head.

"Speed limit buddy" Harry looked at the speed the cab driver was going. It was less than the speed limit. Harry clenched his fist and looked out the window, hoping that Celeste wasn't already gone. Finally he arrived; Harry paid the cab driver before going in the house.

"Celeste" he called out as he went in the living room, empty. Harry went in the kitchen to see if she was there but she wasn't. Harry's fear grew and he ran upstairs to the library, but Celeste wasn't there. He ran to the room they shared together. He slowly opened the door; a few of her things were missing. There was a note on the bed, Harry picked it up.

_Dear Harry,_

_Goodbye to you, goodbye to everything that I knew. You were the one I loved, the one thing that I tried to hold on to. I used to get lost in your eyes and I couldn't imagine my life without you. I do want you but i'm not giving in this time. I wrote this letter because I knew you would come looking for me. I need some time to think things over, please forgive me.__I love you._

_Celeste_

Harry sighed, he kept thinking of places Celeste could have gone to. But he didn't find anything.

" I have to get to the airport and quick" Harry tought, running out the house. He hailed a cab, before getting in quickly.

"Airport" Harry said, leaning back and closing his eyes.

" Let's just hope its not to late" he said quietly. Meanwhile, Serena was paying for her ticket.

"The plane is leaving in an hour miss" said the guy with brown hair. Serena sighed, she had to get away. She took her luggage and sat down in the waiting area.

"Please let Harry not find me" she mumbled, face in her hands.

End of chapter


	9. Finally Married

_"Please let Harry not find me" she mumbled, face in her hands._

* * *

Finally, Celeste's plane was called. Celeste picked up her stuff and was about to leave when a hand grabbed her. Fearfully, Celeste turned around. It was Harry. 

"Harry" Celeste said. She couldn't beleive he came.

"Listen Celeste, i'm so sorry. I can't beleive I was so stupid to beleive my mom and molly. I love you Sere, not Ginny. You're the one I want, no one else.Please forgive me, and give me another chance. I can't live without you, you're everything to me. We don't even have to go back to Hogwarts. We can go back to our home, start a family. You and me" Harry said, Celeste felt tears spilling down her cheeks.

" Please Cel, come back to me" Harry attempted one last time. Celeste sobbed even harder.

" Yes, i'll come home with you" she said, Harry smiled wiped her tears and kissed her.

" Lets go" Harry whispered, taking her suitcase and leading her outside and in a cab. Once they got home, Harry brang her upstairs. He lied her down on their bed.

" I love you Cel, you're the best thing that ever happened to me" he said, kissing her. Celeste responded to the kiss, by running ahand trough Harry's hair, and opening her mouth letting Harry's tongue in.Harry smiled before unbottoning her top.

When Celeste woke up, Harry was gone, but she smelled coffee, she put on her night gown before walking down the stairs.She met Harry at the bottom of the stairs, he was gonna come up with two cups of coffee.

"Thanks " she whispered before taking the cup of coffee.

"I wanna talk to you" Harry said, taking her hand and leading her to his office. Celeste smiled and followed him. She sat down on one of the leather sofas.

"What is it?" she asked, as she took a sip of her coffee.

" I wanna mary you as soon as possible..Tomorrow even, I don't care. I just want you and I to get married and make our own family" he said taking her hand, Celeste smiled as she felt her eyes fill up with tears. She put the coffee mug down on the table and hugged Harry.

"Yes Harry!!Lets get married as soon as possible."

The next 3 weeks were chaos, Celeste sent the invitations out to their closest friends, they wanted a small, intimate ceremony. Celeste bought her wedding gown, a sleevless white gown, with crystals in the intricate design at the top. It had a long train and veil. They rented a chapel, that they decorated in white and red. the bridesmaid, would wear red dress, simple yet elegant. Harry's boys, would be wearing black tux's with a red rose on the pocket. The flower girl was gonna be Mimi, Celeste's niece.

The day of the wedding, Celeste was glowing.

"Im getting married" she repeatedly said, her sister Selena smiled at her.

"You are Celeste" she said hugging her. Celeste was shaking as she stood behind the two double doors, that will lead her into the chapel. Her childhood friend Derrick was the one that was gonna walk her down the aile.

"Im so nervous" she told him, Derrick squezed her hand and finally the wedding march came on and the two double doors opened. Celeste smiled as her and Derrick walked down the aile. She was smilling at Harry, who was obviously nervous. Once he saw her, his face lit up.

The reception was great, people drank and had fun. Finally it was time for Celeste and Harry to leave. They went home and Harry carried her in the house.

"Oh my god!! We're married" shouted Celest once they entered the house and closed the door. Harry smiled and kissed her.

" We are, till death do us part" he whispered in her ear.

END OF CHAPTER


	10. Honeymoon

."Oh my god!! We're married" shouted Celest once they entered the house and closed the door. Harry smiled and kissed her.

" We are, till death do us part" he whispered in her ear.

* * *

**Honeymoon**

Celeste and Harry were on the plane towards Barbados, a great resort island.

" Its gonna be amazing" said Harry, kissing her hand. Celeste smiled and leaned into Hary, falling asleep. When they got to Barbados, Celeste was excited.

"This is such a great place! The water is clear, the sand is perfect" she said as they entered the cab.When they reached their villa, Celeste smiled.

"Its beautiful, a pool, its so big, perfect palce" Celeste said, Harry rolled his eyes.

"Its like you never been to Barbados" he said, as the cab driver brang their luggage inside,

"I haven't, don't know why. Went every where else except here" Celeste said, going up the stairs. They entered their room and smiled.

" Nice" Harry said, sitting down on the red silk bed.

" I wonder why my dad never brought us here" Celeste asked herself.

"Enough wondering, its our honeymoon" Harry said, bringing her closer to him.He kissed her, Celeste smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry lyed her down on the bed, not breaking the kiss, he took off her baby tee, before kissing her neck.

"Your going to give me a hickey" said Celeste giggling, Harry smiled.

"I know" he said, before going lower. He unhooked her white bra, cupping her breast with his hands. Cleste moaned as Harry fondled with her hardened nipples. She suddenly rolled over and found herself on top of him.

" I need you Harry in me now..I cant wait" she said, before taking of his belt, pants and boxers. she grabbed Harry's hard on, massaging and and licking the tip. Harry groaned in pleasure. Serena felt herself getting wet. She took off her skirt and her white panties.She gasped as she felt Harry's finger enter her, he thrust in and out of her. Celeste moaned in pleasure as her hips rocked.

" Oh Harry, I want you know" she said, as she moaned louder. Harry exited her, and grabbed his cock,Serena stood up slightly, before sitting on it, she gasped as she felt Harry's cock go deep in her. She moved up and down, moaning louder.

" Oh Harry" she moaned, Harry groaned in pleasure as he thrust into her.

"Celeste, i'm gonna cum" Harry moaned as he thrust in deeper and burst into Celeste who moaned as she felt Harry's cum in her. Harry slowly got out of Celeste, who rolled over, Harry on top of her. Celeste kissed Harry. Harry licked 2 of his fingers, before inserting them into Celeste. Celeste moaned as Harry thrust in and out of her, faster and faster until.

" OH! HARRY I'M CUMING..OH!" shouted Celeste, Harry kept thrusting, Celeste squirted out her juice, it went everywhere, on her and on Harry.

"Oh!" moaned Celeste and she squirted some more, she bucked her hips, before going limp. Harry and Celeste were breathless. Harry got his two fingers out of Celeste, before lying next to her and covering them both with the silk sheet, Celeste cuddled next to Harry before both of them fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

END OF CHAPTER


	11. Sick

_"Oh!" moaned Celeste and she squirted some more, she bucked her hips, before going limp. Harry and Celeste were breathless. Harry got his two fingers out of Celeste, before lying next to her and covering them both with the silk sheet, Celeste cuddled next to Harry before both of them fell into a deep and peaceful sleep._

* * *

**Sick**

Its been a week since Harry and Celeste were in Barbados, they went out in town, to the beach and restaurants, but something was gonna suprise them very soon. That morning, Celeste woke up feeling like she got run over by a truck. She felt neausous, she quickly ran to the bathroom before puking. Harry jolted awake, he ran to the bathroom to check on Celeste.

"Are you ok?" he asked, rubbing her back, and holding her hair back in a ponytail.

"Yea, I think i'm gonna go to the doctor's today, you can stay and go shopping or something" Celeste said, wiping her mouth with some toilet paper.

" Ok" Harry said, helping Celeste stand up. Celeste stripped and got in the shower.

"I'll tell you everything when i'll get home" she said, before turning the water on. Harry frowned and started brushing his teeth.He was worried.

"I'm sure its nothing" he tought, brushing furiously.

"I think I got food poisoning" Celeste said, as she furiously scrubbed herself. Harry shrugged.

"Yea, probably" he said spitting out foam in the sink. Celeste closed the water and wrapped a towel around herslef, Harry stripped and got in after her. He sighed as he felt the warm water run down his face. He didn't know how long he stayed that way.

"Harry..i'm leaving" called out Celeste.

"Ok..i'll see you when you get back" Harry answered, taking soap and furiously rubbing himself. Celeste took a deep breath as she walked on the street of Barbados. Everything herewas great, the great weather, stores, beaches and houses. Celeste bit her lip as she finally reached the nearest hospital. She got in and walked up to the reception where a man was behind the desk. Attractive and he looked about in his twenties.

"Hi, how may I help you" he said, looking at Celeste's long tan legs in her white shorts, and her red baby tee, that was tight around her body.

"I would like to see the doctor" said Celeste getting impatient, she raised an eyebrow at the guy who was obviously still checking her out.

"Of course miss, fill out this form" he said, giving her a clipboard with an form. She quickly filled it out before giving it to him. He quickly looked it over.

" Its pretty busy, but i'll try to get you in first" he said, winking at her before going trough the door behind him. Unfortunatly, he left it slightly ajar.

"Yo Mike, the most gorgeous women i've ever seen is standing right outside that door" she heard him say.

" Are you for real? Dude what does she look like?" asked Mike.

"Perfect tan legs,long black hair, the bluest eyes i've ever seen. Yo she's perfect" the guy said, Celeste rolled her eyes as she impatiently tapped her foot.

"Don't make her wait idiot" said Mike, the guy came back out as soon as Celeste heard those words.

" Sorrya bout that, here's the doctor right now" Celeste looked to her right, a man in his forty's was walking towards the reception.

"Who's my next patient James" he asked, James gave him Celeste's form.

"Here she is"said James,winking at her. Celeste rolled her eyes as she followed the doctor.

"Excuse me" a woman said, as soon as Celeste left.

"Yes?" asked James dreamily.

"I do beleive I was before her" she said angrily, James's eyes widened as he stared at the angry people in the waiting room.

" In here miss" said the doctor, opening a door for Celeste,who entered and sat down in front of his desk.The doctor sat down in front of her.

"Now what may be the problem miss?" he asked, taking out his clipboard.

"Well, i've been getting sick these past 2 days, puking. Major headaches, and i've been feeling extremely neausous." she said, the doctor smiled. He brang her to the little bed and made her lie down, taking her pulse, hearing her heart beat, feeling her stomach and a little lower. He gave her a little container that she pissed in before giving it back to him.

" I'll be back shortly" the doctor said before leaving, Celeste was impatient, she had to know what was wrong with her. It took a while before the doctor came back.

" Well doctor? What's the verdict?" asked Celeste.The doctor kept smiling.

"I'm gonna slap that stupid smile off his face soon" tought Celeste.

"Well my dear, congratulations, you are pregnant" he said, Celeste gasped.

"Are you sure?" she asked biting her lip. The doctor nodded.

"Thank you" Celeste said shakily before leaving the office.

As she passed the reception, James called her.

"I was thinking we could go out sometimes, give me your number?" asked James, Celeste glared at him.

"I don't think my hsuband will like that" she said, before storming out the hospital.

END OF CHAPTER


	12. Dinner

_"I don't think my husband will like that" she said, before storming out the hospital._

* * *

**Dinner**

Once Celeste got home she sighed. She didn't know how to break the news to Harry. She tought about if for a sec before deciding to tell him during dinner. She decided to make a gourmet meal for Harry and herself. First off, she made vegetable rolls with sauce, then she made her favorite california chicken salad. As she was making her famous Spaghetti Turkey casserole, Harry got home.

"Its smells amazing" he said, as he entered the kitchen, Celeste slipped the casserole into the stove and smiled at Harry.

" Give me half an hour and i'll be done" she said. Harry nodded, gave her a kiss on the cheek before going into the living room, Celeste sighed and started making, cranberry cooler for herself, she knew Harry was gonna drink beer or wine.After she made the drink, Celeste started on dessert, she didn't have time to make a big complicated desert, so she decided to make brownies. Once dinner was ready, Celeste set the table. A red table cloth, with 2 white candles in the middle, she lit them both. She dimmed the light and placed the food on the table. She went in the living room to check on Harry.

"Im going to change..Do NOT go in the dining room" she warned as she ran upstairs. She quickly changed into her white silk summer dress, with thin white straps. She came back downstairs.

"Alright, lets go eat" she told Harry.

"You look wonderful" he commented before following her into thedining room, he gasped.

"Wow" he said, he pulled Celeste's chair so she could sit down.

"You really outdone yourself, and it all smells so good" he said, Celeste smiled and revealed the food.  
"Wow..it all looks amazing" he said once more before digging in, Celeste smiled and digged in herself. She served Harry beer, and gave herself some cranberry cooler, Harry noticed but didn't question her.Throughout the dinner, Harry kept complimenting her and saying how she would make any 5 star restaurant chef jealous. Once it was time for dessert and coffee, Celeste decided to break it to him. She served some brownies, and took 2 for herself.

" Harry, remember how I went to the doctor's today?" she asked, taking a bite of her brownie, Harry nodded.

"What's the verdict?" he asked,Celeste smiled.

"I'm p-pregnant" she said, Harry dropped his brownie and stood staring at her, suddenly he stood up and helped her up.

"It great" he said, Celeste smiled. Harry picked her up and twirled her around. Celeste laughed.

"Im going to be a father" he kept saying witha big goofy grin on his face.

" I know, were going to have a family together." Celeste said, Harry blew out the candles, picked her up and brang her upstairs, closing their bedroom door.

END OF CHAPTER


	13. Can't Wait

_" I know, were going to have a family together." Celeste said, Harry blew out the candles, picked her up and brang her upstairs, closing their bedroom door.

* * *

_

**Can't wait**

Harry woke up next to Celeste and smiled, she was looked so innocent when she slept, he looked at her stomach and put a hand over it. His child, she was carrying his child. Celeste stirred before waking up.

"Hey" she said, as she looked at him, he looked in deep tought.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, Harry smiled.

"I'm thinking about how I could not possibly wait eight months till this child is born"he said, rubbing her stomach. A tought suddenly hit Celeste.

"I know, my mom did a spell over herself. The spell made me grow faster and I was born after 4 months" Celeste said, Harry frowned.

"Is it safe?" Harry asked, Celeste nodded.

" Let's do it" he said, Celeste took her wand, and pointed to herself.

" _Colsena beofado_" she said, a soft blue light surrounded her, before fading. Harry looked down at her stomach, it had gotten the size of a 4 months pregnant women.

"It worked" he said, Celeste rubbed her stomach and smiled.

"Our baby is coming soon" she said, Harry kissed her.

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts, everyone was still out searching for Harry.

"I can't beleive he's gone again" Lily sobbed, everyone felt slightly guilty for beleiving Celeste was Harry's mistress.

"I can't beleive they were suppose to get engaged" Molly said, running a hand trough her hair.

"I hope he comes back, the dark forces are growing strong. Voldemort is gonna attack soon" Dumbledore said.

Harry sighed as he fell back asleep next to Celeste, they were both to tired to wake up, and it was only 8:00 AM. Harry kept tossing and turning, Celeste woke up with a jolt, and tried shaking Harry awake, finally he woke up.

"What happened?" she asked him, wiping the sweat off his forehead. Harry took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Voldemort is attacking Hogwarts in 2 days" he said, Celeste sighed.

"You have to go back" she said, Harry shook his head.

"I don't have to, I want to stay here with you and our child" he said, Celeste shook her head.

"No Harry, I don't want innocent kids dying because of my greed. They need you. Just promise me one thing" she said, Harry nodded.

"What?" he asked, Celeste smiled sadly.

"That you'll be here for our child's birth" she answered, she knew Harry was gonna have to stay at Hogwarts.

" Of course I will" he answered before getting up and starting to pack his stuff. Celeste went to the drawer and opened it. There were 2 necklaces, one for men and one for a woman. They both had a red stone in the middle.

" Here Harry" Celeste said giving him one of the necklaces.

" It'll be a way for us to communicate. If I need you i'll press the button, but that'll only be when my water breaks. You'll only have to press the red button to apparate next to me." she said, Harry nodded and kissed her.

END OF CHAPTER


	14. Forgive Us

"_ It'll be a way for us to communicate. If I need you i'll press the button, but that'll only be when my water breaks. You'll only have to press the red button to apparate next to me." she said, Harry nodded and kissed her._

* * *

**Forgive Us**

Harry was standing in front of Hogwarts, he wanted to change his mind but he knew he couldn't. He took a deep breath before entering the castle. School started, and he could hear the students in the Great Hall. Harry took a deep breath before entering, everyone turned to the newcomer.Lily looked at Harry and smiled, she stood up and ran to him, giving hima bone crushing hug.

" Your back" Lily kept saying, Harry smiled.

"Mom, people are staring" he said, Amanda stood up and walked up to him. Harry smiled.

_SLAP_

Amanda just slapped him on the cheek pretty hard leaving a red mark. She then hugged him.

"I tought you hated me" Harry asked, Amanda shook her head. Christopher didn't say hi.

" How long are you planning on staying Mr. Potter?" asked Dumbledore, whipers started.

"Potter? The Harry Potter?" Harry heard students say.

"I don't know professor, hope you have a room ready for me" he joked. Dumbledore smiled and conjured up a seat at the staff table next to Lily.Harry followed Lily and took a seat. Harry could tell the students were staring at him, and it irritated him. He stood up.

"Every pair of beady eyes that are staring me better look down at their plate" Harry said, in a voice that could rival Snape. Dumbledore smiled, a twinkle in his eyes. Lily raised an eyebrow but kept eating. After supper, Amanda and many of her girl friends came over.

" Hey harry, these are my friends. They wanted to meet you" she said, the girls aved and smiled. Harry smiled back.

"Harry come in the office please" he heard Dumbledore say, he excused himself before following him to the office. Already there were, Lily,James, Ron, Hermione, Sophia, Molly,Ginny and Sirius.

"Harry, you're back" Sirius said hugging him. Harry smiled.

" Where's Celeste?" Sophia asked, Harry smiled thinking of the baby.

"She's on vacation" he said, everyone nodded, but they were still curious.

" Forgive us Harry" Molly blurted out.Harry smiled.

"Already done" he said, Lily smiled in relief.

" So, what's this meeting about?" Harry asked, Dumbledore sighed.

"There's been massive attacks since you left." Dumbledore said.

"Voldemort is attacking in 2 days. I suggest you get ready for that attack and forget the past ones" Harry said, they all turned to him.

"Are you sure?" asked James, Harry nodded.

" I guess we should prepare then. Is that why your back Harry?" Dumbledore asked, Harry nodded.Harry unconsciously felt the necklace Celeste gave him. He missed her.

" I hope i'm home for the birth of my child" he tought.

END OF CHAPTER


	15. Hope & Natalina

_" I hope i'm home for the birth of my child" he tought._

* * *

**Hope & Natalina**

Its been 2 months since Harry's been gone. Celeste went shopping and hung out at the beach alot. Her stomach was getting bigger. Today she was bored, she didn't know what to do, so she decided to go shopping for the baby esentials. She put on a pair of loose black sweat pants with juicy on the back. She had the maching sweat shirt with a white tank top underneath, she took her glasses and purse before going out the house.

She went to Baby World, a cute little store, she started looking for car seat and sucker and those kind of things. She was checking out little girl clothes when she bumped into a young woman.

"I'm so sorry" said Celeste helping her up, the girl looked not older than Celeste.

"Its ok, I'm Hope" the girl said sticking out her hand, Celeste gladly shook it.

"I'm Celeste"she said.

" So, your shopping for your baby?" asked Hope looking at her stomach, Celeste smiled and nodded.

"Right now i'm just shopping for the essentials, like a car seat and all the things I won't have to chose depending on the baby's sex" Celeste said, Hope raised an eyebrow.

"Your in your sixth month right? You look to young to be married" she said, Celeste smiled.

"I get that alot, so what are you doing here?" she asked, Hope smiled and looked at a cute dress for a baby girl.

"I'm looking for something for my little baby girl, she's with my sister at home right now, only a week old"Celeste smiled.

"Cute" she said. Celeste sighed.

"Is your husband with you?" asked Hope, Celeste shook her head.

"No, he's away on a buisness trip" she said.

"I really hope he's back for the baby's birth" she added, Hope nodded.

"I understand, my husband, well late husband. He was a soldier, he went away on war, and one day I got a letter saying him and his crew got attacked and he didn't survive" she said, seeing Celeste's worrried face, she quickly added.

"I'm such an airhead, i'm sure its not what you want to hear right now. Don't worry, he'll be fine" Celeste smiled.

" Its almost noon, you have any plans?" she asked, Hope frowned.

"Well, I was thinking of going home and making my famous lasagna, my mom's secret recipe. You should come over" she said, Celeste smiled and nodded.

"That'll be great" she answered.Once they got to Hope's home, we could hear a baby crying.

"Oh no!Natalina" said Hope before quickly opening the door and rushing to the living room, Celeste closed the door and followed. Hope was taking a beautiful baby girl into her arms, the baby looked alot like Hope.

Hope had straight layered brown hair, with hazel eyes. Natalina had a bunch of curly brown hair and unlike Hope, her eyes were grey. Hope smiled at Celeste.

" Celeste, this is my sister Hailey, Hailey this is Celeste" she said. Hailey had hazel eyes like Hope, but her hair was a highlighted blond.

"Nice to meet you" said Hailey, Celeste smiled before sitting down.

"Likewise" she said. Her eyes went back to the baby.

"She's adorable" she said, Hope smiled.

"Her name is Natalina Sophia Valarez, she took her father's last name" said Hope. Celeste smiled.

" Hailey, Celeste is waiting a baby of her own" Hope told her sister who smiled.

"That's great, I can't wait till I get pregnant, but first, I have to find the right guy" said Hailey, Celeste nodded.

" Are you on vacation here?" asked Hailey as Hope gave her Natalina so she could go cook diner.

" No, I live here. Me and my husband own a Villa on La Mer street" answered Celeste, Hailey raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, La Mere is filled with beautiful houses"she said

The dinner was wonderful.

"This is amazing"Celeste commented, Hope smiled.

"Thank you, i'll give you the recipe." she said, Celeste smiled and looked at the clock.

"Well, I better go. I have to o-call my husband" she said, Hope smiled and hugged.

"Its been fun, we should hang more often. I'll give you my number" she said, Celeste smiled and nodded.

" Thank you, bye" she said before heading home.

"She's nice, don't you think Natalina?" asked Hope, smiling as Natalina wimpered.

END OF CHAPTER


	16. Baby Boy

_"She's nice, don't you think Natalina?" asked Hope, smiling as Natalina wimpered._

* * *

**Baby Boy**

Celeste shuddered as she felt the doctor put cold gel all over her stomach.

"I know its cold" said the doctor, a nice woman in her 30's. Celeste smiled and nodded. Celeste looked at the screen and gasped when she saw a little figure.

"Its my baby" she said, the doctor smiled.

"We can tell you the gender of your baby" the doctor said, Celeste nodded.

"I want to know, so I can get everything ready before the baby is born" she answered, the doctor nodded eyes still on the screen, looking closely.

"The baby is really stubborn, its like she dosen't want us to find out" the doctor said, Celeste laughed out loud.

"Just like her dad" she asnwered. Finally the doctor had a good look.

"Congratulations, its a baby boy" she told Celeste who smiled brightly.

"Its a boy" she repeated, touching the red stone. When the doctor turned away, the stone glowed red.

Celeste wiped her stomach.

"Thank you" she told the doctor who smiled.

" I'll see you soon" she said before Celeste walked out. Celeste took out her cellphone number and dialed Hope's number.

"Hey Celeste" she said, Celeste smiled at the nickname.

"Hey Hope, I was just at thedoctor's, its a baby boy" she said, Hope smiled.

"That's great, come over for dinner, you're probably hungry" she said, Celeste smiled and agreed, Hope was right, she was starving.

Once she got to Hope's house, she was greeted with the smell of chicken.

"It smells wonderful Hope" she complimented as she entered the house.

"Thank you" answered Hope, Nataline in her arms.

"The chicken is cooking, not spicy" she said, Celeste nodded and sat down on the couch.

" So its a boy" Hope said, Celeste smiled brightly.

"Isn't it great!" she said excited. Hope smiled.

"Your glowing with joy." she said, Celeste smiled.

"I just want to give birth right now and see my precious little boy" Celeste said dreamily.

" Giving birth is the hardest and most painfull thing you'll have to do, but in the end, you're happy you did it." Celeste smiled and nodded.

Once they ate lunch, Celeste and Hope had tea while Natalina slept.

" Got any news from your husband?" Hope asked, Celeste nodded thinking about the letter she received from him 2 days ago. Things were out of controlo, Voldemort was attacking multiple places and the deaths were getting higher.

"He's doing fine" answered Celeste, she was repeating what Hary told her.

"You really love him don't you?" asked Hope, Celeste nodded.

"Yes, we love each other alot" she answered. Celeste looked outside, it was a beautiful day.

"I better go, I want to do some shopping before I get home" said Celeste, Hope nodded.

"Of course, I'll see you later" she said before hugging her. Celeste smiled, she loved having a new friend in such an unknown place.

END OF CHAPTER


	17. Eviction

_"Of course, I'll see you later" she said before hugging her. Celeste smiled, she loved having a new friend in such an unknown place._

* * *

**Eviction**

Celeste ran to Hope's appartement the next morning. When she got there, multiple guys were standing there.

"What's going on Hope?" she asked as she made her way trough the multiple man. Hope was cuddling Natalina in her arms while tears ran down her cheek.A man in his 50's was standing in front of her holding a black paper.

"This young miss is getting evicted" the man said, Celeste frowned.

"Why?" she asked, the man looked at her stomach.  
"Because she failed to pay the paiements" he answered.

"How much?" Celeste asked, the man smirked.

"1500 pesos" he said,Hope's eyes grew wide.

"He's lying, it was only 800 pesos." Celeste stared at the man who shook his head.

"Its my building, I decide the price" Celeste glared at him.

"Do you know Ricardo King?"she asked, the man frowned but nodded.

"Of course, he's the late head of King Industries"Celeste nodded.

"Well, i'm Celeste King Potter, I could bring you to court, and i'll win" she said, Hope gasped behind her, the man's eyes widened.

"Your're lying" he spat out, Celeste raised an eyebrow and took out her cellphone, calling the police departement.

"Hi, this is Celeste King calling, i'm in need of police assistance, 2387 Lacorda street. Thank you" she said before hanging up. The man was scared.

"That was bluff"he said, Celeste shook her head.

"It was real, now what's your decision?" she asked, the man glared at her before turning to the guys.

"Take everything and dump them on the sreet" he said.

"Stop, don't touch anything" Hope shouted, she put Natalina in her baby seat. She ran to one of the guys.

"Stop I said" the man glared at her.

"MOVE" shouted the owner.

Hope shook her head.

"I want everything out, I give you permission to use force" he said, he was about to turn away when Celeste grabbed him.

"No, your're going to stay here" she said.

_CRASH_

Celeste and the owner turned around. Celeste gasped and ran to Hope, she was lying on the ground, a broken table and glass around her. She turned to the guy who hit her.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" she shouted.

"What's going on in here?" asked a voice, Celeste turned to the door, multiple police officers were standing in the doorway.

"Officer, i'm Celeste King. I called because the owner of this building tried to fraud me and also my friend Hope got attacked by that men" she said, pointing to one of the movers. The owner got arrested as well as the mover. The rest left not looking back once. The ambulance brang an unconscious Hope to the hospital. Celeste picked up Natalina, grabbed a bag, filled it with her stuff before bringing her to her house.

"Its going to be fine Natalina" she whispered. Celeste was worried, Hope was attacked pretty hard. Once she brought Natalina home, she brang her to the baby room she started decorating, unfortunatly it was made for a boy.

"You'll stay here for now" Celeste said, Natalina was already sleeping, so she put her in the crib.

She couldn't leave to go to the hospital to go see Hope because she had to watch Natalina. She picked up the phone.  
"Hi, i'm calling because i'm in need of a nanny and a butler" she said, Celeste wanted a butler because she couldn't walk around on the streets now that everyone probably knew Celeste King was in town, and also she needed someone to take care of Natalina for a while since she'll be at the hospital most of the time.

"Do you have any obligations?"asked the man on the other line, Celeste tought it over.

"For the nanny I would like a woman, in her 30's and for the butler a man please, the age dosen't matter. But it would be preferef if he was older than 30." she said.

"Alright miss, they would be ready to work by next week" the man said, Celeste smiled.

"Ok, thank you" she said before hanging up. Suddenly, she heard Natalina cry, she ran upstairs and went in the baby's room. Natalina was sobbing, Celeste picked her up and rubbed her back, whispering sweet words into her ear.  
"Its gonna be fine sweety" she said. Natalina stopped crying after a while.

"Come, lets go see your mommy"she said, getting her ready and changing her diaper.

END OF CHAPTER


	18. Voldemort

_"Come, lets go see your mommy"she said, getting her ready and changing her diaper._

* * *

**Attack**

Harry smiled as he sat down for breakfast, he kept thinking of his baby boy.

"How come you're in such a good mood?" Lily asked,Harry shrugged.

"Had a good night sleep" he answered, he sent Celeste letters regurlar, she was doing fine and the baby was afe.

" Harry, how is Celeste?' asked Lily catching Harry off guard.

"She's doing great" he answered, Lily smiled and grabbed his hand, she froze and looked down, right at his gold wedding ring.

" Harry, is that a wedding ring?" Lily asked, eyes wide with shock. Harry sighed and nodded.

"You got married, and we weren't there" she whispered, her eyes were filling up with tears.

"Look, i'm sorry mom" Harry said, Lily smiled sadly.

"I guess we did kinda deserver it" she said, Harry squeezed her hand, he decided it was time to tell the truth.

" Mom, there's also something else" he said, Lily frowned and motioned for him to continue.

"The reason Celeste didn't come is because I tought she would be safer away from all the drama and also because...she's pregnant" he said, Lily's hand flew to her mouth.

"Are you serious?" she asked, Harry nodded. Lily smiled.

"I'm going to have a grand child" she said, Harry smiled.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Lily asked, Harry smiled.

"A boy" he answered, Lily was so excited.

"A baby boy, he's going to be my first grand child..This is great" she said hugging him. Harry smiled and rubbed his mom's back.

"What are you guys celebrating? We would like to know" James said, Lily broke away still smiling. Most of the students were looking at them.

"We are going to have our first grand child Honey, its a little boy" Lily whispered.

"Yes" James cheered fist in the air.

" Next quidditch super star" he added, Harry rolled his eyes and smiled. Lily hit James on the head, earning snickers from the students and staff.

"No James, he's going to be a smart little boy. He'll be the next prime minister or maybe a rich buisness man" Lily said, Harry shook his head smiling. James frowned.

"Boring" he said,Harry decided to step in.

"How about we wait till he's actually about 17 to decide what he'll be" he said, Lily rolled her eyes and kept eating.

_BOOM_

The doors of the Great Hall exploded, Harry took out his want and pointed it at the doors, there was smoke everywhere so he couldn't see who did it.

"Pootter" a hiss like voice said, Harry clenched his fist.

"Voldemort" Harry answered getting near the doors. Wandlessy, he got rid of the smoke. Voldemort was standing there in all his glory, a few death eaters were with him.

"How are you Tommy?" Harry asked, twirling his wand playfully.

"Do not call me that" Voldemort said, Harry rolled his eyes.

"Tom Riddle, Tommy Riddle, Riddle, Fiddle" Harry said, still playing with his wand, Voldemort threw a stunner at Harry who avoided it with ease.

" What are you doing here?" Harry asked getting serious, wandlessy he made sure Voldemort didn't notice him putting wards around the students and him and Voldemort, dissabling anyone from aproaching them. Lily soon noticed because she started screaming.

"HARRY! NO" she shouted, James grabbed her.

"What's going on?" he asked, Lily sobbed.

"He put a ward around him and Voldemort so no one could approach them or get in the battle" she said, James quickly let her go and turned to Harry who was talking to Voldemort.

"I'm here for one thing Harry, to kill you" Voldemort answered.

" Its not really fair, you and your death eaters against only me" Harry answered, Voldemort smirked.

"Fine, Lucius, Bellatrix, Nott and the rest of you leave the grounds" he said turning to his death eaters.

"But-" started Bellatrix, Voldemort cut her off.

"Leave" he said, they nodded and left running.

"Now its only you and me" he said, Harry nodded and was about to shout a spell when Voldemort raised his hand.

"But before we start, I have a little suprise for you" he said, a globe appeared filled with black smoke. Harry frowned.

"Harry" a vocie shouted, it sounded like Celeste, Harry almost dropped his wand.

Celeste face appeard trough the smoke, she was banging the glass trying to get out.

"Help me" she was shouting. Harry almost gave in.

"You're lying, its not her" he told Voldmort, who smirked.  
"Are you sure?" he asked Harry.

Harry looked back at the globe, it did look like Celeste, tears were streaming down her face.

"If you're Celeste, what did you give me before I left?" Harry asked, Celeste stopped crying and her eyes widened.

"Its not her" he told Voldemort. Harry looked back at the Celeste who was still banging at the globe.

"Its me Harry" she kept saying.Harry didn't see a jet blue spell come towards him.

"HARRY!" Lily shouted, everyone watched in horror as the spell hit Harry, and he was thrown back, hitting the ward and getting propelled hign up and coming back down. Harry groaned and tried to get up. He was in a great deal of pain.

" Take a deep breath Harry, because its your last." Voldemort said, Harry couldn't move.

_" Come back for the baby's birth"_Harry heard Celeste voice.

_"Its a baby boy"_ He heard . Harry had to survive for his family.

_"I love you Harry, no one else, but you" _Harry struggled to grab his wand.

"Don't botter Harry" Voldemorts cruel voice said from behind him. He was pointing his wand at Harry's back. Finally Harry grabbed his wand.

"I think I should play with you before killung you, what do you think?" Voldemort asked.Harry turned around.

"I think you if you want to kill someone do it instead of talking about it" Harry said wand in hand.Voldemort sneered and pointed his wand at Harry's heart.

Harry tought of Celeste, their baby, his family and friends.  
"AVADA KEDAVRA" both Harry and Voldemort shouted at the same time. There's was a bright light that blinded everyone and then a huge explosion. When the light died down, Lily realised that the wards were destroyed, she used her wand to clear the smoke and ran towards the spot Hasrry was standing.

END OF CHAPTER


	19. Hopeful

_Harry thought of Celeste, their baby, his family and friends.  
"AVADA KEDAVRA" both Harry and Voldemort shouted at the same time. There's was a bright light that blinded everyone and then a huge explosion. When the light died down, Lily realized that the wards were destroyed, she used her wand to clear the smoke and ran towards the spot Harry was standing on 2 seconds ago._

* * *

**Hopeful**

Lily screamed as she saw Harry lying on the ground and not moving, she ran to him and checked if he was breathing. She sighed in releif as she felt his chest rise. She shook him, trying to wake him up, but to no avail. Lily started to panic.

"Mme Pomfrey!" she shouted as she saw the nurse run to a number of students checking if they were ok. Mme Pompfrey ran to Lily and one look at Harry's body told her what she had to do.She pointed her wand at Harry and whispered a spell. A blue light engulfed Harry. Mme Pompfrey's eyes widen. She levitated Harry and ran to the hospital wing, him levitating behind her.

"James, Harry was taken to the hospital wing, we have to go" Lily said quickly, James grabbed her hand and ran to the hospital wing. Hearing what happened to their brother, Amanda and Christopher eyes widened.

"Chris, what happened?" Ginny asked, Christopher sighed.

"Harry was taken to the hospital wing" he told Ginny who gasped before running to the hospital wing. Christopher clenched his fists before following her.

"Ron, Hermione!" Amanda shouted, Ron ran to her.

"Harry's in the hospital wing" Amanda hurriedly said,her voice craking. Hermione froze, pale all of a sudden.

"Ron" she whipered hoarsely, Ron put an arm around her and led her to the hospital wing followed close by Amanda.

Lily and James were sitting by the hospital wing door, Lily was sobbing and James was trying to confort her.

"How is he?" Hermione asked. Lily sobbed harder.

" Mme Pompfrey asked us to leave...she said it was serious" James said. Hermione felt the tears well up in her eyes and slumped by the wall. Ron ran to her and hugged her.

Ginny grabbed Christopher's hand who was pale as a sheet.

" He'll survive, he has to" Ginny said, her voice breaking. Mme Pompfrey opened the door, she looked older.Ginny ran to her.

"How is he?" she asked, Mme Pompfrey sighed.

"He's in a coma, I don't know when he's going to wake up" she said, Ginny almost fainted.

"No" she whispered, before running in the hospital wing.When the others came in, they saw Ginny by Harry's side, holding his hand and crying.

"Harry, wake up" she was saying. Lily broke down as she saw her son lying on the white bed, Hermione ran to Harry's other side.

" Harry, we need you, don't leave us" she said, grabbing his hand, it was slightly cold.

" He can't hear you" Mme Pomfrey said, Hermioneput her hands on her face and cried.

" Its gonna be fine Gin" Chrsitopher whipered, rubbing Ginny's back, Ginny angrily stood up.

"IT WONT BE OK, I MAY LOSE HARRY FOREVER" she shouted, angry tears streaming down her face, Christopher was in shock.  
" Ginny, you told me yourself he was a fighter" Christopher said, Ginny cried harder.

"He is, but now I don't know if he can survive this...He can't leave me, there were so many things I had to tell him" Ginny said, she suddenly ran out the hospital room. Christopher was about to go after her when Ron put a hand on his shoulder.

"Give her time" he said, Christopher nooded.

Meanwhile, Celeste was heading towards the hospital with Natalina, she had a wierd feeling in the pit of her stomach. She touched the necklace linking her to Harry, the red wasn't as bright as it was before, it got darker. Celeste frowned.

"Harry" she whispered, touching it, it started glowing but died down as soon as it started. Celeste frowned.

" Please be ok" she mumbled as she entered the hospital door, she went to the reception. A woman who looked about 45 was smiling at her.

"Hi, umm my friend Hope Valarez" she said, the woman looked at her computer.

"Room, 584A, 2nd floor" she said, Celeste smiled and went to her right, it took some time before she found Hope's room. When she entered, a pale Hope was lying on the bed. Celeste walked near the bed. Hope woke up and looked at her.

"Hey" Celeste said, Hope tried to smile but only managed to move her lips slightly.

"Hey" she said hoarsly, Celeste took Natalina out of her seat and brought her near Hope.

"Hey N-na-na-na...I don't remember her name" Hope said, tears were starting to stream down her face. Celeste felt her heart break.

"Its Natalina" she said softly.

" Her eyes are getting blue..my husband said that his grand-mother had blue eyes and hat our kids might have blue eyes. If only he were alive" Hope said, Celeste looked at Natalina, her eyes were getting lighter.

"If they turn out like yours, she could pass for your daughter" Hope added, Celeste turned to her eyes wide.

"What are you trying to say Hope?" Celeste asked, Hope smiled sadly.

"I-i want you to take care of her...I know I won't be able to any more" she said, Celeste shook her head as she felt her eyes well up with tears.

"Don't say that, you'll be fine" Celeste said, trying to convince her. Hope shook her head.

"I heard the doctors, I have glass shards in my head and some internal bleeding after I hit the corner of the table.During the surgery to remove thos shards, I might die...I don't want to leave Nataline without anyone to take care of her" she said, tears were streaming down Celeste's face.

"Its a good thing I met you" Hope said, it was getting harder for her to breathe. Suddenly, her heart rate started slowing down.Panicking, Celeste went to press the red button, Hope grabbed her before she could do it.

"No, I want to go. Its my time, my husband's waiting" she said, Celeste shook her head, Hope fell back on her pillow and closed her eyes, Celeste pressed the button. Her heart rate dropped dramatically. No one was coming. Celeste ran outside.

"HELP!!A DOCTOR OR NURSE!SHE'S DYING!" Celeste shouted sobbing, Nataling still in her arms started wimpering, nurses and doctors came running, Celeste was led out the room by a nurse.

She looked in the glass and saw they were trying to reanimate Hope.

"Hope, don't go" Celeste whispered, seeing the doctor stop, Celeste knew it was too late.She held Natalina closer.

END OF CHAPTER


	20. Awakening

_"Hope, don't go" Celeste whispered, seeing the doctor stop, Celeste knew it was too late.She held Natalina closer._

* * *

**Awakening**

Its been a month since Harry sent news, Celeste was worried, luckily she had a nanny to take care of Natalina, Celeste couldn't beleive Hope was dead, but she knew she had to take care of Natalina.7 months pregnant, Celeste didn't like walking around to much, she felt tired and heavy. Celeste was currently feeding Natalina, since she couldn't breast feed, she bought a special milk. Celeste wanted to take care of feeding,changing Natalina's diapers and playing with her when she had time, wich was most of the time. She didn't want Natalina to get to used to the nanny and think its her mom. Celeste didn't want to replace Hope, but she wanted to take care of Natalina as her own daughter.

" Wasn't that good Natalina?" Celeste asked as Natalina finished drinking her milk, Natalina gurgled and put her hand in her mouth. Celeste laughed and gave her to the nanny before standing up.

"Oufff, this baby is going to be the death of me" Celeste said before putting a hand on her lower back and walking to the kitchen.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts, Harry hadn't woken up yet.

" Why in't he waking up?" Lily asked multiple times, everyone was worried.

"Its been a month, if he dosen't wake up soon, i'm sorry, but he's considered dead" Mme Pomfrey said, Hermione broke down.

"He's been unconscious for a week, not a month" she sobbed, Ron hugged her.

" When?" Lily asked, dreading Mme Pompfrey's answer.

"Now, i'll have to perform the liberatius spell" Mme Pompfrey said walking to Harry.

"You can't!" Ginny shouted.

"I'm sorry Ginny, but I have to. The law says" Mme Pomfrey said, Ginny fell to the ground sobbing. Mme Pompfrey took out her wand and pointed it at Harry, Lily turned around.

"D-d-d-dont" a struggling voice said, they all ran to Harry, he was waking up.

"Its a miracle" Mme Pompfrey said. Harry opened his eyes, it took some time to get used to the light.

"Harry, how are you feeling?" she asked Harry, Harry groaned.

"Tired, thirsty..Feels like I got run over" he said, Lily smiled. Ginny got some water, Harry drank it.

"Its a good thing you're back" Lily said, Harry nodded.

"How long was I out?" he asked as he slightly stood up. Lily's smiled faded.

"A month" she answered, Harry almost had a heart attack.

"A month? Oh no! Celeste. Did she give birth?" he asked himself, Lily smiled.

"Don't worry Harry, your're going to be fine" Hermione said, Ginny smiled and took a hold of his hand. Harry turned to her, she smiled, Christopher watched her face brighten and felt anger.

"This isn't right" Harry tought before ripping his hand out of Ginny, he didn't care, seeing her eyes widen. He shakily stood up, ignoring everyones protest and took his wand on his bedside.He summoned his stuff.

"M. Potter, you shouldn't be using magic" Mme Pompfrey said, hands on her hips. Harry ignored her and grabbed his stuff, walking out the hospital wing.

"Harry!" A voice shouted behind him, Harry kept walking, each step painful.

Ginny ran in front of him, he was in the Entrance Hall, the doors were a few steps away.

"Move" he said, he needed to go back to Celeste, Voldemort was gone, he had to go back.

"Wait, I have something to tell you" Ginny said, Harry nodded.

" Look, don't leave. I want you to stay here...with me" Harry's eyes widened.

"Look, I love you" Ginny said, Harry almost fell backwards.

"I'm sorry Ginny, me and Celeste are married, I won't leave her anytime soon"he said, Ginny felt tears run down her cheeks as Harry continued his way. The others came running.

"Ginny" Christopher said, seeing her tear stricken face, the others kept running outside as Christopher led Ginny back in the castle.

"Harry, NO!" Hermione and Lily shouted as they saw his apparate.

"I tought you couldn't apparate on Hogwarts ground" Ron muttered.

END OF CHAPTER


	21. Introducing Natalina

_"I tought you couldn't apparate on Hogwarts ground" Ron muttered._

* * *

**Introducing Natalina**

Harry almost screamed in pain as he apparated, falling hard on his back. Hearing noise outside, Celeste asked the nanny to go check it out, as she picked up Natalina and brought her upstairs. After she put the baby in the crib, Celeste heard the nany scream, so she walked down the stairs as quickly as her pregnant self could and walked outside. She gasped as she saw the nanny run to her, there was a man lying on his back in front of the house.

"Harry" she whispered.

"Samantha,go call the butler, both of you will bring him inside..He's my husband." Celeste told the nanny who ran in the house, coming back with the butler. They both picked Harry up and bgang him upstairs to Celeste's room. Once they both left, Celeste sat next to Harry.

"Harry, wake up" she whispered, Harry groaned before opening his eyes.

"Celeste" he whispered, she smiled.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, Harry sighed.

"Tired, but i'll be on my feet in not long" he said, Celeste smiled.

"I got someone you have to meet" she said, she walked out the room and came back with a sleeping Natalina in her arms, Harry frowned.

"Who's she?" he asked, Celeste smiled and told him everything.

"I adopted her a while ago, both our names ar on the adoption paper, all you have to do is go to our lawyers office and sign them" Celeste said, hoping he would agree. Harry smiled.

"Can I hold her?" he asked, Celeste smiled and gave Natalina to Harry.

"She's beautiful" he said, Celeste nodded, Natalina stirred slightly before opening her eyes.She looked at Harry.

"Hey" he said softly, Natalina moved her arms.

"She has beautiful eyes, almost like yours" Harry told Celeste, who nodded.

"Hope said, her husbands grandma had the same blue eyes as me" Celeste said, Harry nodded and looked at Natalina.

" She's beautiful...She's our daughter" Harry said, Celeste smiled.

"Yes she is Harry, our daughter" she said, Harry smiled.

It took a while before Harry was up on his feet again, once he was fully recovered, he helped Celeste and the nanny with Natalina. Natalina got used to Harry and started letting him feed her and hold her more often.

"She got used to having you around" Celeste said as she walked in on Harry who was changing Natalina's diaper. Harry smiled.

"I know, its amazing" he said.  
"Your halfway trough your seventh month roght?" Harry asked as he picked up Natalina. Celeste nodded.

"Yes, ouff, its so tiring carying a baby" she answered, Harry smiled.

" What are we going to name him?" Harry asked, Celeste shrugged.

"I was thinking Alexander King Potter" she said, Harry smiled.

"I like it, by the way, is Natalina's last name Potter?" he asked, Celeste nodded.

"Natalina Sophia Valarez Potter" she said, Harry smiled.

" She's going to meet her little brother very soon" he said, Celeste smiled.

"Yes, Natalina is going to meet Alexander very soon" she said.

END OF CHAPTER


	22. Breathe

_"Yes, Natalina is going to meet Alexander very soon" she said._

* * *

**Breathe**

Harry painted Natalina's and Alexander's room without Celeste's help because the paint fumes we'ren't good for the baby. They decorated each room with toys and clothes. He was currently playing with Natalina in her room, the nanny as close by.

"HARRY!" Celeste shouted, Harry gave Natalina to the nanny before running downstairs to the livingrom. Celeste was surrounded by a puddle of what looked like to be water.

"What happened?" Harry asked, Celeste looked at Harry.  
"My water just broke..the baby's coming" she said before moaning in pain.

"DIEGO" Harry called out, the butler came quickly.

"Call and ambulance and get the bag in Alexander's room, its a medium sized blue bag" Harry said quickly, the butler quickly walked out the room. Celeste started doing breathing exercises.

"Breathe honey" Harry said trying to get her to relax.

"Its kinda hard" Celeste said.

The ambulance came in no time, they took Harry and Celeste bringing them to the hospital, Natalina stayed with the nanny who was going to bring her after them.

At the hospital, Celeste was having contractions.

"Oww" she moaned, Harry took her hand and squeezed.

"Its gonna be fine" he whispered, Celeste closed her eyes and moaned in pain.The doctor came in and checked Celeste over.

"She's not ready to deliver yet" the doctor said. Celeste moaned and took a deep breath.

"Everything is gonna be fine" Harry said, after the doctor left, the nanny came in with Natalina, Harry took Natalina.

"Come back in about half an hour" he told the nanny before she left to wait in the waiting room.

"Mommy's gonna be fine" Harry whispered in Natalina's ears. Celeste was sweating and crying, Harry hated to see her in so much pain. The nanny came back half an hour later, taking a half asleep Natalina with her.

An hour passed, finally the doctor came.

"Is she ready?" Harry asked,the doctor nodded.

"Its time to deliver" she said before nurses came in and brang Celeste bed to the operating room, Harry had to wear a suit and mask before entering. Celeste was crying and moaning in pain.

" Take a deep breath and push" the nurse said, Celeste did as she was told.

"AHH!" she screamed. Harry grabbed her hand.

"Come on, push" he said softly, Celeste pushed.

"I see the head slightly, keep pushing Celeste" the doctor said, Celeste was breathing heavily, she took some time to catch her breath before pushing again.

"Come on, you can do it...The head is out" the nurse said, Celeste fell back on the pillow.

"Don't quit, the shoulders are next, they are the hardest part. You can do this" the doctor said, Celeste moaned before pushing.

"AHH! Harry this is all your fault!" Celeste shouted as she pushed, Harry's eyes widened.

"Don't worry, almost every woman blame their husband, its the pain" the nurse said reassuring Harry who nodded.

"He's almost out Celeste" Harry said, Celeste squeezed Harry's hand as she pushed.

"Celeste..my hand" he said, but Celeste paid no attention, she kept squeezing harder.

"The baby's out" the nurse said, Celeste finally fell back on her pillow, taking a deep breath, trying to calm herself. Harry but the obelical cord and walked back to Celeste who was taking deep breaths. When she saw Harry rub his hand, she smiled apologetically.

"Its ok" Harry said. Celeste frowned.

"Why isn't the baby crying?" she asked, Harry stopped rubbing his hand and looked at the doctor and nurse around the baby.

"What's going on? Why isn't he crying?" Celeste asked once more. Harry took a hold of her hand.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Harry asked, the nurse came to them.

"All the mucus and substances are clogging his nose and mouth, we're cleaning him up, the doctor is doing everything he can to help him breathe" she said. Celeste started sobbing, Harry hugged her.

"He'll be fine" he whispered in her ear.

END OF CHAPTER


	23. The End

_"He'll be fine" he whispered in her ear._

* * *

**The End**

Suddenly, a cry was heard troughout the operation room, Harry sighed of releif as the doctor brang the baby to them. Celeste smiled as she held her baby boy. He was a little replica of Harry, except he had curly black hair instead of messy.

"He looks exactly like his daddy" Celeste said, Harry kissed her.

"He's beautiful" he whispered, unfortunatly they couldn't bring Natalina in the operating room.

"When can we leave the hospital?" Celeste asked, the doctor smiled.

"In 2 more days, we just want to run test over you and the baby to make sure everything is fine."she said, Celeste nodded and smiled. The nurse took the baby.

"We'll clean him and test him" she said reassuringly, Celeste nodded.

"Can't beleive it" Harry said, Celeste grabbed his hand.

"Our healthy, little baby boy" she said.

The next to days, Natalina and Harry frequently went to the hospital to visit Celeste and Alexander, still being too young, Natalina didn't understand why they were here and who was the baby her mom was holding. Once he brought Celeste home, Harry spent most of his time, playing with Natalina and changing Alexander's diaper.

"This is great" Celeste said, looking at her family.

"How are your parents and friends?" Celeste asked as she was breast feeding Alexander.

"They are ok" Harry said, Celeste smiled and kissed Harry.

"Our own little family" she said, Celeste fired the nurse and butler because she didn't need them anymore, but now paying them with a bigger than average paycheck.

"Yes...We'll watch out babies grow, take em out to the park, first day of school and so much more" Harry said.

"One thing at a time Harry, one thing at a time" Celeste said before putting Christopher in his seat and kissing Harry.They broke away when they heard Natalina gurgle and make noises with her mouth.

"She's already trying to talk" Harry said.

"My little girl" Celeste said before picking Natalina up.

" We have the perfect family" Harry said, Celeste nodded before resting her head on Harry's shoulder

END OF STORY


End file.
